This invention relates to a process for depositing a copper-containing layer on a substrate and also to new copper compounds which can be used in the process of the invention.
It is known to modify substrates by surface coating so that their surface has particular functional properties. For instance, layers conducting electric current, e.g. conductive paths, can be applied to substrates.